


Unexpected Surprises

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Reaper Academy stuff heck yeah, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will isn't surprised to learn he's been assigned to share a dorm room with Sutcliff for the rest of the term. Life certainly isn't always fair; that's a fact he has come to terms with. It can be quite cruel too, as Will discovers during his first night spent with Grell Sutcliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Grell is a woman but from what I gathered from watching the reaper OVA 65 times she didn't start identifying as female until sometime after her and Will's first reaping assignment, so in this fic I refer to her with male pronouns instead of female.

It doesn’t come as surprise to Will that he and Grell are assigned to a room together. They’ve been in the same classes for the past two years and they’ll be graduating together soon; it only makes sense that he is paired with Grell.

 

Despite the sense it makes, Will is less than thrilled. Grell is lackadaisical in his studies and in his lifestyle; the complete opposite of Will who has garnered several less than pleasant nicknames thanks to his passion for knowledge.

 

“I call the top bunk!” Grell cheerfully announces the moment they step into the room. He makes for it immediately and throws his bag onto the mattress, quickly followed by his entire body. He bounces twice and Will resigns himself to dealing with the constant creaking of an old mattress.

 

It takes some time to unpack everything, so by the time their belongings are sorted away and they’ve had dinner, it’s quite late. There’s a window across from their bed that shines moonlight onto the bottom bunk as Will settles down for the night. He doesn’t imagine it will disturb him from his sleep, unlike the humming provided by Grell who is still in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

 

For the most part, Will has been trying to ignore Grell. If he doesn’t engage, they won’t have a problem; if there isn’t a problem, he won’t have to bother with the hassle of attempting to swap roommates.

 

Their classes begin tomorrow and Will _wants_ to get a goodnight’s sleep and start the year off well. He quickly determines that goal is going to be unreachable when Grell continues humming as he walks out of the bathroom and he moves toward the desk in the corner of the room.

 

“What are you doing?” Will asks, sitting up on one elbow. “It’s lights out.”

 

Grell scoffs and takes out a thick textbook. “You follow the _lights out_ rule? What are we, first years?” He shakes his head and opens the book, then looks up when Will comes up behind him and places a hand over the page.

 

“The rules are there for a reason, Grell. Go to bed.”

 

Grell pouts, his pink lower lip jutting out. “Oh, Will, you’re no fun,” he sighs. He does close the book, however, and he stands up with a luxurious stretch.

 

Seeing that Grell isn’t going to fight with him, Will withdraws his hand and crawls back into his bed to get situated as Grell climbs onto the top bunk.

 

There are a few squeaks and shudders of the bedframe before everything goes quiet. Will had expected chatter or loud snoring, but Grell is a quiet sleeper. He can just barely hear his soft exhales and when he closes his eyes, they are what lull him to sleep.

 

~~oOoOo~~

 

Several hours later, Will is abruptly woken up by a loud thud. He sits up with a start, heart pounding, and sees Grell’s still form on the floor beside the bed.

 

“Sutcliff?” he whispers. Silence.

 

“Grell?” he tries, louder. Grell doesn’t move, and for a moment Will fears he’s dead. Typical. It would be just like Grell to ruin the beginning of the school year with a stunt like _dying_. “Grell!”

 

Grell snorts and rolls over, a slight crease between his brows as he sits up. His eyes don’t open and his short hair is sticking out in every direction as he crawls from the floor onto Will’s bunk.

 

“Um,” Will says uselessly as Grell blindly wiggles his way under the blankets, seeking out warmth even in his sleep. Will might be impressed if he wasn’t the only warmth in the vicinity to be sought. Grell’s body is long and warm and as soon as he’s covered by the blankets he stills, one arm and one leg thrown across Will’s body.

 

Will lays stiff as a board, unsure if this is some kind of strange dream or if Grell really is attached to his side like a leech. Grell sighs and nuzzles against his shoulder and Will blinks.

 

“Honestly,” he mutters, attempting to get comfortable. Obviously, Grell sleeps like the dead. Will sees no point in trying to wake him and get him to move back onto his own bed. Best to make the most of the situation and go back to sleep.

 

~~oOoOo~~

 

In the morning, Will wakes to a heavy weight against his chest. He tenses from head to toe and his eyes shoot open, his vision filled with a shock of bright red hair. “Sutcliff,” he sighs, relaxing slightly. It’s just Grell.

 

The man in question shifts and stretches, lean body pressing up against Will in its entirety. “Mmm.” Will’s eyes widen slightly as Grell’s hips nudge against him and evidence of the morning fits up against Will’s thigh.

 

It doesn’t seem as though Grell has noticed, but if he shifts another inch to the side he’s certainly going to notice _something_  that will alert him to Will’s own predicament.

 

“Grell.” He doesn’t move. Will hisses in a breath and tries again. “ _Grell_.”

 

“What,” is Grell’s groaned response. He rolls slightly and Will squeezes his eyes shut as their groins come in contact. The only sound in the room is the tick of the clock on the wall. Will doesn’t dare take a breath, but he feels the bed shift as Grell pushes up onto his hands – he doesn’t move his hips from their position at all.

 

“Oh my,” Grell chuckles, voice a purr. “What a way to start the morning.” He traces a gentle finger across Will’s blushing cheek and lightly taps his nose before rolling off of the bed. “No need to be embarrassed, Will. It happens to all of us.”

 

Will opens one eye to glance over at Grell and immediately closes it. The line of his erection is glaringly obvious in his sleep pants and Will does _not_ want to see that, no matter what his own cock is telling him as it twitches.

 

He clears his throat and sits up slowly, subtly bundling the blanket into a pile over his lap. Grell laughs lowly and Will’s cheeks heat further at the sound. “Sutcliff. This entire situation could have been avoided.” He ignores the wide smirk on Grell’s face and continues, “Please refrain from crawling into my bed uninvited.”

 

“Oh? Might you inv –“

 

“I would prefer not to have a repeat performance of this morning,” Will interrupts, getting to his feet. He pulls his shirt down over his hips but that doesn’t stop Grell’s gaze from traveling down his body and lingering hungrily on his crotch. “I’m taking a shower. Get dressed.”

 

“Mm, I love a man in charge, William.”

 

The slam of the bathroom door is the only reply Will gives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come join the party on our [blog](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
